f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2003 United States Grand Prix
28 September | number = 712 | officialname = 32nd SAP United States Grand Prix | circuit = Indianapolis Motor Speedway | location = Speedway, Indiana | circuittype = Permanent racing facility | lapdistance = 4.195 | laps = 73 | distance = 306.235 | pole = Kimi Räikkönen | polenation = FIN | poleteam = | poletime = 1:11.670 | fastestlap = 1:11.473 | fastestlapdriver = Michael Schumacher | fastestlapnation = GER | fastestlapteam = | fastestlapnumber = 13 | winner = Michael Schumacher | winnernation = GER | winnerteam = | second = Kimi Räikkönen | secondnation = FIN | secondteam = | third = Heinz-Harald Frentzen | thirdnation = GER | thirdteam = }} The 2003 United States Grand Prix, officially advertised as the 32nd SAP United States Grand Prix, was the fifteenth and penultimate round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Indianapolis Motor Speedway in Indianapolis, Indiana, USA, on 28 September 2003.'United States GP, 2003', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), https://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr712.html, (Accessed 13/12/2019) The race would see Michael Schumacher sweep to victory for , and hence all but secured a record sixth World Championship crown. Kimi Räikkönen secured pole position in a bid to keep his title hopes alive during qualifying, beating Rubens Barrichello of Ferrari. Olivier Panis was next ahead of Juan Pablo Montoya, the man in second in the Championship, while Schumacher would start from a disappointing seventh. There were dark skies over Indianapolis on race day that would give the circuit a quick shower, a concern for the Michelin shod teams after their tyres had been retooled after a legal challenge by Bridgestone at the 2003 Hungarian Grand Prix. As a result their tyres would be less suited to wet conditions, and had less overall grip as a result of a reduced contact patch between the grooves. Regardless, conditions were dry enough and so the field universally started on dry tyres, with Räikkönen claiming the lead from Panis. Indeed, there was such a disparity between the two sides of the grid that Ralf and Michael Schumacher would climb to third and fourth, while Barrichello slipped to fifth. Räikkönen quickly built a small lead over the #20 , before rain began to drift across the circuit on lap 2. Fortunately it was light and had very little impact on the race, with Räikkönen extending his lead while Ralf Schumacher pounced on Panis for second. Behind, Montoya tried to find a way past Barrichello, only for the Brazilian to squeeze the #3 into the first corner. The two touched and the #2 Ferrari was sent spinning, allowing both the s to dart past as the Ferrari recovered in eighth behind Montoya. The rain proved intermittent during the early stages, but returned with a vengeance during the first round of stops, although all of the title pretenders stayed on dries. However, Montoya, who was the first to stop, was slapped with a drive-through penalty for causing Barrichello's spin, dumping him back down to eleventh. The changeable conditions suited 's Jenson Button, who would lead the race on lap 28, with most of the field having stopped for wets. Behind, meanwhile, Michael Schumacher caught and passed Räikkönen for third, with Heinz-Harald Frentzen ahead in second. The German racer then became one of the first stoppers for dry tyres to slip back down the field, and would ultimately leap ahead of both Frentzen and Button. Button's hopes of a maiden podium finish were eventually written off by an engine failure in the closing stages, leaving Frentzen in second ahead of Räikkönen. The Finn duly caught and passed the #10 with a handful of laps to go to secure second, and hence keep his title hopes alive. With that the race was effectively over, with Schumacher cruising through the final stages to claim victory and a huge nine point lead in the Championship. Räikkönen claimed second to move into second in the title hunt, but would now have to win the season finale in Japan, with Schumacher failing to score. Third went the way of Frentzen ahead of Jarno Trulli, with Nick Heidfeld, Montoya, Giancarlo Fisichella and Justin Wilson claiming the remaining points. Background Victory for Michael Schumacher saw the German ace leave Italy with an enhanced lead in the Championship, and with the potential to claim a record sixth title if he won in Indianapolis. However, second place for Juan Pablo Montoya in Monza ensured that he remained just three points behind the German, and hence could still entertain hopes of taking the crown in the US. Likewise, Kimi Räikkönen had just kept pace with the title fight, leaving Italy seven off the lead, with those three the only title contenders left in the fight. In the Constructors Championship had cut the gap to leaders in half after a double podium on home soil, although they remained four behind. Hence, Williams could win their first Constructors crown since with a one-two in the United Stats, if Ferrari failed to score more than four points. Behind, had almost dropped out of the fight, needing two perfect scores in the remaining two rounds to challenge. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Q1 Report Q2 Report Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. Milestones * Kimi Räikkönen claimed the 50th pole position for a car with #6 as its race number.'2003 United States GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=2003&gp=United%20States%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 13/12/2019) * 70th career victory for Michael Schumacher.'15. USA 2003', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/2003/etats-unis.aspx, (Accessed 13/12/2019) * secured their 166th win as a constructor and engine supplier. * Eighteenth and final podium finish for Heinz-Harald Frentzen. ** Frentzen also scored his final Championship points. * led a Grand Prix for the first time. ** claimed their fourth and final podium as an engine supplier. Standings Michael Schumacher would leave the US Grand Prix of 2003 with one hand on his sixth World Championship crown after claiming victory, with 92 points to his name. That left Kimi Räikkönen as the only man who could deny the German ace, although with a nine point deficit to overcome in Japan, the Finn faced an near impossible climb, needing to win with Schumacher failing to score. Juan Pablo Montoya, meanwhile, was out of the fight in third, with the Colombian ace only able to match Schumacher's tally at best, but would lose the title on countback. In the Constructors Championship it would be who held an advantage into the final day in Japan, leaving Indianapolis with 147 points. That left them three ahead of in second, setting up an intriguing duel for the crown at the season finale. Indeed, were now too far back to overhaul the Scuderia, but could claim the runner-up spot if they had a perfect weekend in Suzuka. Only point scoring drivers are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2003 Grands Prix Category:United States Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in the United States